Another chance
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: Wheatley has spent centuries floating in space, until he came to a worm hole. Now he's crashed back to Earth. A new fresh start. The Earth has certainly changed since the last time he were here. Join him on a journey to start anew. Rated T for fighting.
1. Wheatley descends

Wheatley floated there. He sat there waiting . . . hoping . . . praying for a being . . . a voice . . . a sign. Something telling him that it was all going to be okay. It seemed like there was no hope. Every hour seemed like a life age for his grief. As he stared out into the voide of pure nothingness, granted the stars, and a few space clouds, and the solar system that was slowly starting to drift away, he felt so stupid. For the first time in his programming, when he was cast out into this horrid space, for once he had felt genuinely hatefull of himself. All that there was for Wheatley to do was to save her. He was practically hard wired to take care of humans. The very thing he was trying to kill. But not just that. He was so envious of them for some reason. They were so pure, so complex. When one of their kind made mistakes, they would say to one another. "Hey, you are just human." He was so jealous of such bliss. He could not make mistakes. The only mistakes he ever made were seriously hard wired into him. He was made to be a moron, so in general, they were not mistakes at all. He would never make mistakes, no matter how many things he did, it was technically perfected into him to do it. He should have told her, from the very moment he opened the door, that he was such a fool. Then perhaps she wouldn't have had to go through the trouble of nearly killing herself, to get out alive. She would never had plugged him into the computer, or allowed him to wake GLaDOS up. What a monster he was. Why couldn't he have just tried to help her, without getting involved. Upon every fifty years or so, he would try to replay the momentin his mind. Try to figure out when the best moment would have been to let her take care of things on her own, then possibly she could have survived easier. He even remembered that final moment he saw her. He was just sucked out into the vacum. He had told her to let go. What a hideous thing he had said. He wondered, all the time. Who won? Did GLaDOS win? Did she ultimately kill Chell off, like she always wanted to do? Or did she find a way to reanimate Chell, and keep her in the facility? Was she still testing even as he whisped around, in the cosmos? Such a horrid idea. Or did she make it? He honestly hoped she did. Did she have to kill the insane robot, or did she manage to escape without having to kill the crazed thing? Well, it didn't matter, because he would never see her again. If he could just go back, and find her again, he would try to make it up to her. Try to find some way show her how sorry he was. He would have even settled for somebody related to her. Any human for that matter. Either the most innocent little child, or the most deranged pathetic excuse for a human. it didn't matter. Just some human being to say "Hey, my name is Wheatley, and I will never harm you." Of course such things were merely fantasy.

As he drifted into a state of pure emptiness as he had done every decade or so, he looked out upon the void of nothing. Without any humans to look after, as he was given the job to do on Earth, his programming of conciousness seemed useless. There was nothing to look at, but the void of space. But it wasn't nothing. There was definitely something. He looked in the distance. suddenly, a white little orb appeared. At first it hovered in place for a second, then it slightly shrank a bit, then just fanned out. It looked so strange. An astrological phenomenon, perhaps? It was a mixture of white, and a very bright blue, mixed with some purple. The whole thing seemed to be in a spiral motion, twirling about, like a tunnel. Nothing was comming out. He saw a few things being pulled into it, though. Was it a black hole? It couldn't be. Black hole did suck things in yes, but it would be much stronger, sucking in more powerfull, larger, and faster things, such as light, planets, and stars. It was sucking in weak things. A few traces of space dust, and even a few asteroids, though it didn't seem to be strong enough to pull in a whole planet. Maybe a one story house at the biggest. He on the other hand was ideal size, and could fit right in.

AND THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT WAS HAPPENING! As he watched the wormhole turn towards him, all he could think of was of why this was happening. Was the universe punishing him for what he had done on Earth? "I'M SORRY!" He shouted into the void of space "I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY I HURT HER. I'M SORRY SHE DIDN'T MAKE IT OUT! I'M SORRY I COST HER HER LIFE. I'MMMM SOOOOORRRRRYYYYYY!" He shouted. His cries fell upon no ears as he was finally sucked into the opening. His could feel his heavy metalic body morphing it's width, as the wormhole pulled him in. Finally as he was fully pulled in, he started screaming from pure technologic adrenaline. As the loops of the walls in the wormhole twisted and twirled around him, he knew it would lead to nothing good. As his screams were filling inside the hole, he swished through the vast hole so fast, that he knew the wormhole was traveling faster than the speed of light. It had to be, at how swifitly he was going through the worm hole. Fear was griping his systems. Never had an example of intelligance been in a wormhole. The speed had been confirmed, when he saw through the walls to reveal Saturn in view. He was traveling back to the solar system. Then off in the distance, he saw a planet that he had recognized all too easily. One he thought he would never see again. It was the Earth. The very thing that he had prayed for the first three hundred years he was in space. As it grew in size, he felt like it was a blessing. His lense grew wide with the astonishment. The world had looked different though. What used to be beautiful continents were now a bit more submerged than the last time he saw it, and not only that, but the ice caps were somehow larger, and more vastly spread. He could only guess that humans were right in predicting that the ice caps had melted. it only proved now that the waters must have flooded the globe, and submerged most of the continents shores. But how to explain the snowy poles, he guessed that the water was more widespread, and that the planet cooled itself down, and when it got again, the caps were most widespread, and froze even further. Still the United States looked pretty okay. It was simply more beautiful than he ever imagined. Spinning ever so slowly. If he had the proper body he would be crying from pure happiness.

Finally the wormhole's walls were gone. Now he was fully out of the tunnel, and headed to the target that the wormhole was aimed at. He had been gaining speed in the hole, and now it was gone, so here he was. He was now officially an asteroid headed to impact straight for the Earth. He started remembering his screams, and started once again screaming from the epic fear that he was now in fatal danger. There was no way to stop either. Here he was to slam into the very place he wanted to be. If falling off a railing was as painfull as it felt that day, he could only imagine his pain he would be in. Finally he felt the gravitational tractor pull he was in. He started hurtling straight into Earth. It's orbit would not save him at the speed he was going. The fuzzy misted clouds were zooming past him as he was motoring straight for the Earth. He could feel the heat of the atmosphere burning his metal frame. As he was hurtling toward the Eart he noticed that he was headed straight for the United states, or at least what was the United States. He was headed towards the llinois Indiana border. He was extrelmely close to the water of lake Michigan, and he knew he would sink like a boulder. Luckily he went off to thw West only slightly, and that changed his direction slightly. Quickly he was plumetting towards the land. An open field was his target, and he was zooming fast. He tried to stay steady as well as he could. hatever this field was for in the past, it was now growing thick corn. Very tall stalks were growing. It was in the shape of a baseball diamond. Was this an old abandoned baseball diamond?

Meanwhile in the empty parts that use to be seats for the audience, an elderly saggy wrinkled old man was rocking in a steel rocking chair, looking out at the field, that used to be Wrigley field. His ancestors used to play baseball in the fields. Then again, nobody knew how to play the ancient dead game anymore. Such knowledge had been lost. Ever since then, the only set of humans that remained used it to grow food. The human race was quickly starting to repopulate. The tribe of Chicago alone had been growing to five thousand, so their number had been growing. They were currently the twenty ninth largest tribe in the world, just above Beijing. Their numbers would grow if the tribes were not so intolerant of each other. The Dublin tribe had come from Ireland this week and were touring the American tribes for products, since they had been growing slower in bringing their population up. Though they claimed to be allies to the American tribes, everybody knew the Irish tribes were very rude to the American tribes. The farmer had only hoped that he could bring his crop in by tomorrow for the merchants in Ireland. Trade amung tribes was a very quick was to raise your tribe's population. Suddenly there was a strange light coming from space. It was like an asteroid. He stood up, and stared at the sky not quite knowing what he was seeing. The elderly farmer had never seen anything like this before. As it flew it was coming so fast, it almost sounded like it was screaming.

Suddenly, with an Earth trembling crash, The asteroid came slamming down into the middle of the field. He held his arms over his face to protect it from the dirt in the air that the asteroid blew up. It was stirring up alot of dirt and soil. When the dirt had finally settled, it created a crater the sze of a large living room. It was in a perfect bowl shape in the field. When his fear had finally wore off, and his curiosity got the best of im, he took a cautious step towards the hole in the groud, that used to be corn. When he walked through the fields, it looked like his corn was at an angle, from the blow of the impact. Finally he made his way through to the thing that came from outer space. It was in the crate glowing a rich blue. The farmer carefully slid into the hole, and got close to the wonder.

"Daggum! That there must be one o them ufo's!" He said. The metal on the outer part of it was glowing red with heat. He reached in to touch it, and a small sizzling sound came from his hand. "Youwch. Hot dog! I'm gunna be rich! Got me here an alien spaceship!" He said slapping his knee in enjoyment. He probably wouldn't even have to grow corn anymore!

Meanwhile Wheatley was just starting to regain conciousness. He was extremely low on conciousness power, and couldn't move. The voyage throught the wormhole, and the blow from the impact to Earth must have taken more out of him than he had expected. When he opened his eye, the previous crack that was on his lense, had branched out in many more directions. It was now cracked in the center, making many spokes in the glass like a pinwheel. Through the shards of glass he saw movement, and hoped that they would be able to help him. As he groaned trying to roll on his side, he looked up with as much strength as he could, and gasped. "H-he-help . . . m-me . . . please." It wasn't as loud as he had hoped, but it got the farmer's attention.

The farmer jumped back a foot and stared at the little metal ball. "Holy Guacamole. Did you just speak english?'

Wheatley would have tried to make a joke asking him if he spoke english, making fun of his accent, but then again, his accent was no better, so he lamely replied with a scruffy. "U-uh huh." He nodded his head as best he could. "Can you fix me?"

That's when the farmer was completely flabbergasted. "Hmmm, well my oh my. I have never seen a robot ball before. The again, I had never seen one come out of the sky either. You seem pretty advanced." He said looking down at him. Wheatley had been a simple personality core back when he lived on Earth before he was sent to space. If the hundreds of years in orbit was the only way to preserve his body then the Earth must have changed. He had no idea he was the last of his kind. "With a piece of technology as advanced as you, I don't know if anybody will be able to. I know I can't repair you, but I do know of two girls that might." 


	2. the inventor

**Alrirhight before anybody mouths off to me, I am not insulting the famous wrestler Sheamus O' Shaughnessy. I just used him as a cameo in my story. I am in no way stating that he would be able to be pulverized by a mere girl. As a matter of fact he is my favorite WWE wrestler, and was putting him in the story as a tribute to my admiration of him. Also to the fact that i have a small crush on him. Displaying the fact that Caitlyn beat the large man was just a mere demonstration of how brave/insane she is. eriously she might be one of the bravest, and confident people in the Chicago tribe, but she isn't very smart when it comes to general morality. To put it in plainly I am not making money off of Sheamus.**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the ruins of what used to be downtown Chicago sat a little pile of discarded trash, that was covered with junk like old bricks, and pieces of rotted wood. A few poles held up a few pieces of striped cloth that made it look like a pile of junk covered by a tent of old cloth. To any other naive person, it would look like any other pile of junk, except to those who knew how to get in. Underneath a popped tire was a door that used to be connected to a submarine. Inside the door was half of a military sized submarine. It was half intact, while the part that was blown of led to an underground arena it was big enough to fit a few people inside. In the middle was an open area with a dirt floor, shaped in a circle. The border of the pit was wooden splinterous planks. Above it were a few places for about one hundred people to watch the show. All of it was lit with about ten dangling wires holding some lightbulbs that were slanted by the cieling. One spot in the planks of wood was a door for the entertainment to get in and out of the pit. What this really was actually turned out to be an underground bare knuckle boxing house, for the tribes people to bet on wrestling matches while enjoying a good drink. Most of them were men in their twenties, and illegal betters, trying to make a cheap dollar. While their personal bets were illegal, the fighting was all legal on all terms. There were bets that were legal near the bet booth. Where you bought a betting ticket. It was either a green ticket that was a bet for the visitor fighter to win, or a red ticket that signified a bet for the local fighter to win.<p>

Inside of this pit, was the young girl that would change Wheatley's life forever. A girl that was well known in the Chicago tribe. She was considered either the bravest kid in Chicago or the craziest. While occasionally she did some bare knuckle boxing for a hobby, her real joy was the art of inventing, and technology, even if she didn't necesarrily like robots, she didn't let get in her way. Her name was Caitlyn Circuit. She also went by Caitygirl, Caity, or simply Cait for short. Mostly she chose to go by Caitlyn. Despite her Irish derived name, she was honestly of Native American ethneticity. Her skin was a coppery color, and her eyes were so dark brown, they looked like they were black, and her hair was also a dark brown as well. It went down her back to her waist. She had on a light beige sleevless tank top on along with some brownish green kick boxing trousers that were extremely baggy and puddled at her feet, so that you never truely saw the bottom of her feet so you never saw where they were underneath the fabric. She wore a pair of black tough fabric sneakers that showed no white. Even the laces were black. She didn't feel this comfrotable showing this much skin. She waited for her next opponent.

When she looked around at the spectators they would wave their tickets of bets near the pit to show who they were betting for, either to discourage the fighter they were betting against, or to raise the confidence of the one they bet for. When she looked at them, she noticed that about all of them were bets for her opponent. A sea of green tickets were waved, and excited spectators were shouting. She only saw three or four red tickets, but that was enough to get her confidence up. Then from the speaker from the record player in the back of the room, the song _"Star of the county down." _started playing. She could only guess that the next opponent was one of the people who traveled here last week from the Dublin tribe. Well, how tough could he be? She walked over to the door that led to her locker room. Sitting on the other side of the door was a dwarf that came up to her knees. He needed to use a bench to get up to her hieght. He wore a simple tee shirt and jeans matching his hieght.

She leaned toward him. "I'm seeing alot of green Derrek. Is my opponent really that tough?" she asked honestly a tad worried for her well being.

He spoke in a squeaky voice. "Well, he is supposedly about 272 pounds, and a very thick old boy. The champion of the Dublin tribe. He can flatten a bowling ball on a bad day. He WILL hurt you." He said looking up at her. "I honestly bet against you. Face it, Caitlyn. You cannot win this. Just throw in the towel." She looked down at her manager with anger in her eye, and he gave her a white towel, to flag in case she was reconsidering. She grabbed it, and wiped the sweat of her face, and some of the bood from her cuts. Then she tossed it in his face with a thrust. "You're acting a fool Caitlyn. You're gunna get yourself killed!" She didn't listen to her discouraged trainer, and faced the opponents tied her long hair back in a messy ponytail, then held her fists in front of her ready to fight her next fight.

When it opened, she saw a man unlike any man she had ever seen. His hair was a blood red, along with his beard. His eyes bore into her very soul, and he had a diamond in his right tooth. He was definitely Celtic, and a huge guy. He didn't just have a thick waist or a thick neck. He had a thick everything, and was a beast. His skin was a pastey white color like he never went outside in his life. Around his neck a heavy chain that held a celtic cross. He wore beige trousers, and smiled to her in a way that made him look like he ate tiny little women like her as snacks. When she looked at him towering over her, she slowly lowered her fists an inch down in surprise of his largeness. Her shimmering eyes boggled at his size, with her eyebrows raised in awe, and her mouth hanging open ever so slightly. No doubt she was intimidated. The large man smirked with his teeth showing. The announcer then spoke for the crowd and her to be alerted. "Now making his way to the pit, weighing in at 272 pounds, all the way from Dublin Ireland . . . Sheamus O Shaunessy!" She shivered in fear and had a mind to turn and run, but she then quickly regained herself, and didn't let her intimidation show.

He took his necklace off and kissed the base of it, giving it to his manager. Holding a big banana hand out to her, he smiled. "Well, if the stories be true that you can take anyone, then I had not expected a small little string bean like you to be the one they spoke of. Anywho, the best of luck." He smiled with an Irish accent.

She looked up at him, and returned the smile, graping onto his hand, shaking the hand slowly. "May the best fighter win." She said with a determined look. Finally she backed up, and they both tightened their fists, and began. Caitlyn began giving a running start. She charged at him with all her speed. The impact was not very effective. He just stood there when she bumped into him. It was like tossing an egg at a wall. He didn't even budge. When she felt no change against her enemy, she slowly backed up, and kept an eye on him. Getting ready for her next move she got low, and started keeping him in view. She then ran up to him, and put her arms around his waist, trying to lift him up off the ground, or at least make him loose his balance. After five seconds of pulling, she finally gave up as she looked at him staring at her, as if she was just an ant. Back away once again, she looked around. Drunk men with green tickets started waving them over their heads laughing at her.

She then squited her eyes. "Look, are you flirting with me, or are you just trying to make me humiliated." She said staring at the goliath.

He shrugged. "Neither. I want you to know you are doing well, for somebody so small. I have never before faced somebody so little in size." He started charging at her like a bull. She thought quickly, and rolled underneath him, and popped back up from behind him. "You're nimble. Well, I would expect from a mouse like you." She hated the fact that she was called a mouse. It was a term used in the day and age by European tribes to insult smaller American females. At this she started running straight at him, and with a swift hand he caught the fabric of her shirt, moving his hands to her torso. Like the huge opponent he was, he swung her small body like a plank of wood. She was tossed with great force into the wall of the pit. A painfull slam caused a part of her back to ache slightly. She recovered from it, shaking her head, to get her vision going straight again. She saw a big pair of fist approaching her, and they were coming right at her head. She fortunately dodged them. One was coming from, the right, while the next one was left, then switching back to right again.

She decided to keep going with her technique of rolling under him. When she came back up, she took her advantage slamming him in the back a few good times. He quickly turned around. Caitlyn was holding her posture threateningly. When he started coming back swinging at her, she blocked the jabs with her forearms, and delivered another jab to the neck. He again swung at her, and she blocked that one, and then countered with a slap on the cheek. The two were back on their feet in no time. Staring at the other with action burning their eyes. The large man, Sheamus smiling a devilish smile, then started delivering a few punches, when he found a weak point in her defense. He then made a punch to her ribs. It was loud, and caused her to fumble back. When she was falling back, she grabbed onto the wall, to keep herself from falling to the floor. This was tougher than she thought. Getting punched in the ribs was very painfull coming from a 272 pound man. Facing this man was causing her to get quite a whollop. She was reconsidering using that white cloth. Turning around, she saw him coming her way ready to kill her. That's when she leaped to the side to get out of the way. She saw him slam face first into the wooden wall. It created a loud thud, that the whole area must have heard.

When he pulled away, Caitlyn was astounded at what she saw. Sheamus was staring at her, with his teeth snarling. The whole left side of his face was blue with bruising. He was practically beating himself up. She tried to keep herself from being seen in the face, with the small giggle she had. The ticket wavers had caught her attention as they all boo'd her, granted a select few that actually had voted for her. Well, as far as she was concerned they could all kiss her butt. What she had not been expecting was the large massive torso that was launching her way. Sheamus was coming straight at her. He scooped her up, like an infant, and slammed her up against the wall of the pit. Now she was pinned between this large excuse for a man, and the wall of the pit. This was getting harder by the second she thought to herself. Her main surprise came when she felt a group of teeth bite down on to her shoulder. They had definitely broke her skin. She had pulled his head off of her shoulder, and started slapping him in the face. "Put me down you beastly human." A good kick to the stomach Caused him to drop her.

She tried to get back up to her feet, when she suddenly knew that if she got up, he would definitely harm her. Regardless, she steadily got up on all fours. Suddenly her waist was grabbed. She felt herself being raised upside down, the flipped over to where she was splayed over Sheamus's right shoulder. She only saw the cieling. She had not been able to see the people or how high she was from the floor but she knew it was high. "Watch right here lass. I call this my Crucifix Powerbomb." Suddenly she was grabbed by both of her arms, and launched over his body. She landed hard on the dirty muddy ground. She laid on her back, as it throbbed in pain. The main that was hurting her the most the bit from the shoulder. How could the man be so savage? She looked up at the burning lights over head. The glowed in her failure. That was when the red haired crazy Irish man bent over her. He looked her right in the eye, and smiled. He passed her one of those sympathetic looks stating that he had a very hard time beating up somebody of her young age. Slowly he shook his head. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. You just can't win them all." He grabbed her hand from the floor and shook it as it just laid limply in his hand. "Good game." The large massive Celtic man raised his arms over his head and shouted a cry that was loud obnoxious, and in your face. She listened to the cheers of the green ticket holders, happy of their winnings. She couldn't let it end like this. That was when she looked to the side. They started the clock that signaled her remaining time to get back up, and regroup. The seconds were going by fast, and she had to start thinking and fast!

Quickly she looked to her left, and saw his massive feet. She hooked her arm around them and swept them from under him. She quickly leaped up, and clapped her hands three times signaling the K.O. clock to stop ticking. When he landed on the floor on his butt, he looked up at her mad. He started scrambling to his feet with a definite snarl on his face. He would not be beaten by a scrawny weak fragile twiggy stringbean. She stood there a he came running to her at full speed. When he got there, she delivered with all her strength the hardest punch to his cheek that she could deliver. After that follwed with her taking the heel of her palms and slamming them to the sides of his head getting him in a dazed state. He clutched his head, acting as if he let go, it would fall off. She was then finalizing a massive punch to the spot right where his ribs stopped, and his stomach began. After that he was having a hard time standing up, and was breathing really hard. She just stood there, staring up at the European giant as he slowly stumbled up to her. "Is that . . . the best . . . you've got." He gasped in front of her.

She stared up blankly at him. "No. Not the best I've got. Hold still for a moment." She held up a finger. He smirked. This was going to be good. Quickly she started slightly jabbing him in random parts of the body. They didn't look like they even hurt. They were just the lightest of jabs. Sheamus smiled as Caitlyn started lightly poking him in random spots. Was she honestly serious? Finally she returned to the spot where he was standing, looking up at him. He smiled, and decided to try and punch her lights out. There was a problem, though. He couldn't move his arms, or any part of his body for that matter. It was like his muscles had cement poured into them. She smiled at his immobility. The whole arena fell silent, as Caitlyn gave a light smile. "I have just jabbed one fourth of the pressure points on your body. You are now technically helpless, and paralyzed right where you are. Do not be alarmed. It only lasts an hour or two. You'll be right as rain after that time." She pushed him down, as the massive body fell to the ground. The room was as silent as the grave. A few of the green ticket holders were staring at their tickets as if they couldn't believe that they lost. Others simply tossed them into the pit, knowing they were useless. A cascade of green tickets showered down upon the two bodies in the pit. They were reminders of her victory. That was when about ten people were cheering for their red ticket winnings. "I'm sorry big man. I hate tell you this so late in the fight, but nobody calls me sweetheart." She grabbed his non moving hand, and shook it gently. "Good game."

Walking over to her gate that led to her locker, she saw that Derrek was standing on the other side. Derrek did not look very happy. The last thing she wanted was an angry dwarf on her hands. Especially one that hired her. She stomped through the gate ready to hear his rampage. "Caitlyn. I can't believe you did it again! You have to stop taking on brutes that are bigger than you! That guy was a monster! I bet he eats sandwhiches twice your size! Do you know why I took this job, Caitlyn?" He shouted jumping up and down.

She looked down at him running around her legs. "Uhhh . . . Because there aren't very many jobs for dwarves, and hiring boxers sounded like a good job at the time?" She said smiling down at him.

He looked up at her, angry with her stubborness, and feeling that somewhere in that answer she was making fun of his size. "No! I took the job because I wanted to keep rookies like you from making big mistakes like that guy. For once in your miserable life, you need to know your limits. You could have been killed! I know are proud of your honor, but your life is pretty important too!" He said walking her to the betting booth. The blonde man behind the booth gave her the amount of money, as handful of red ticket owners patted her on the back. She thanked the betting booth worker, and lazily stuck the check in her pocket. Derrek was running up to her trying to keep up. As short as he was, he was not made for running. "You know, just because your the only girl in the pit it, and a scrawny weakling doesn't mean you need to prove yourself to every Rhinocerous that goes into that pit." He shouted. "I hope you enjoyed winning and getting your guts punched out of you. That money had better go to good use." He threatened to her, as she grinned. By now she had gotten used to his threats.

She patted him on the head, and grabbed a cloth to whip away her sweat and the small traces of blood that were coming from the bite marks on her shoulder. Then she grabbed a old water from a miniature refrigerator. "Don't worry, Grumpy. I'll spend it on something very worth while. I found some independant hydrolic stimulators, that I can use in my lastest robot model. If I put them inside of the robots, they will be able to move around much more easily, and not be so boxy and bumping into everything. It will especially help help Star. She is having alot of trouble with the robots coming in to clean in her office when she is with the patients. They will most likely stay out of her way with the stimulators." That was when she froze right where she stood. She acted as if she had forgotten something. "Oh, no."

Derrk glanced at her wondering what was wrong. "What is it, kid? Is something wrong?" He walked over to her to get a better look.

She hurriedly ran over to her locker, and grabbed her dark trenchcoat, buckling everything up. She then grabbed her trousers, and took them off, replacing them with her jeans. "Awww man! The promise! Oh my gosh! I told Star I wouldn't go boxing this week! Gah! I am such an idiot!"She grabbed Derrek by his shoulders, and her him up to her face. "My roomate is going to kill me!" Finally she slipped of her sneakers, and replaced them with her heavy duty boots. She then scrammed out in the hot Chicago heat. Little did she know that when she got home, she would get a phone call that would change her life forever. A phone call that would put her morals and decisions of her and her roomate to the ultimate test.


End file.
